Double Date
by kurotenshi
Summary: Daisuke's sleeping at Ken's house, and Hikari at Miyako's. What happens when the four meet up in Odaiba Park with their Digimon? Read to find out! Please R&R!! The more reviews, the closer you get to a new chapter. It's fluffy too.
1. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Toei does.  
  
  
Double Date  
  
  
  
  
Since it was spring, the time of year of love, a certain Motomiya slept at a Ichijouji residence, sleeping the day away, rather serenely.  
Soon, the two boys, who were now young men were woken up by the sound of two fresh Digimon -- Chicomon and Leafmon. Who  
were having their fun leaping and pouncing one another. The spiked maroon haired boy was snoring, with a hint of saliva running  
down his cheek. "Hikari, please ... do behave." A sly grin would take place, the indigo coloured boy woke up at this, and shook his head.  
"Daisuke-san, please wake up. We'll be late meeting Miyako-san and Hikari-san." The boy woke up, grabbing his goggles, and slowly  
putting them on. "Oh yeah ... by the way, do you always plan on calling Miyako by, 'Miyako-san'? Y'Know, if you like her, maybe you  
should try calling her 'Miyako-chan' or something. I call her that all the time though." He blinked, "But then ... does that mean you like  
Miyako-san too?" He looked at him like he should be put in a looney bin asylum. "Of course not! Hikari's the only girl for me! And if that  
freak, Takeru, thinks he's taking her away from me, there's gonna be a fight!" The two boys laughed, and got dressed heading the way to  
Odaiba soon afterwards.  
  
  
Two girls were also having a sleepover, but the two were already awaken. Two young ladies with their cat / puppy-like and bird-like  
in-training and fresh stage Digimon, watching the TV. "Oh, Takemura-san ... kiss me you fool!" "No my darling, I'm afraid, I cannot keep  
this secret from you any longer ..." Tissues were used in an essence. "Oh Takemura, you fool! Don't tell her that! She loves you! You  
cannot deny your feelings for her!" A laugh came from the milk chocolate-haired girl, "Oh Miya-chan, you should be on this show. Your  
acting skills are wonderful!" A smile was passed from the lavender haired girl, "You mean it?" "Yeah! Of course! But I think we should get  
going, we don't want to keep Daisuke-san and Ken-san waiting ..." "Yeah, I guess so." Soon, the two girls got dressed and walked out the  
door, only to see the two boys, who also had their eyes set on the two spring beauties. "Miyako-chan! Hikari-san!" Came from the smaller  
boy who had his eyes on Miyako Inoe. "Hikari-chan, Miyako-san! Hajime mashite?" Came from the taller, more handsome one, who had his  
eyes out for a certain Hikari Yagami. "Genki desu, Takeru-kun, Iori-kun" said the two girls in unison. With their digimon in their hands.   
  
  
"Daisuke-chaan ...I'm hungry!" Came from the now, Chibimon, who was opening his mouth and pointing to it. Symbolizing his hunger.  
Minomon laughed at his jogress partner. "Chibimon, you'll have to wait. After we explain our love to Hikari-ai and Miyako-chan, we'll eat,  
because then we'll take them out on a date, a double date!" Said the begoggled boy, who had somewhat of an obvious crush on Hikari  
Yagami as well. "Ken-chan, you won't forget me if Miyako does decide to date you ...... will you?" He had a bit of both jealousy and sadness  
in his eyes, frowning a bit. "Of course not Minomon. We're always best friends no matter what." The larva-like Digimon hopped onto his  
partners lap, smiled, and waited until the train stopped for Odaiba Park, where the two girls were waiting, and playing with their Digimon on  
the playground equipment. Protomon digivolved into Tailmon, and Purumon digivolved into Poromon. "Alright Poromon, come down the  
slide and I'll catch you!" A laugh and a smile would come from the lavender haired girl with glasses, framing and shading the ambered eyes  
that made the indigo hair coloured teen shrink back a bit and hide behind a tree, but his partner wasn't as cowardly. A leap would come onto  
the pink baby bird-like Digimon and pounce him down with a laugh, "Poromon!" Poromon blinked and smiled to the larvae. Of course, like  
partner, like Digimon, Minomon had somewhat of a crush on Poromon, so to say. And Chibimon was no different, soon Digivolving into  
Vuimon, he tackled Tailmon, who wasn't thrilled at this. "Get off me Vuimon, can't you see? These purr-fect paws are not meant to be pounced  
upon." Vuimon shrunk back a little, and helped her up.  
  
  
"So Hikari .... may I at least tell you something. Because I know you and Takeru are probably already going out. You can't hide it from me! I  
know you like him, but may I at least tell you something ...?" Hikari blinked, and then started laughing, "Takeru and I aren't going out. The  
reason him and I are so close is because we're good childhood friends. Nothing more than that!" Daisuke was aghast, simply aghast. Hikari  
kissed him on the cheek. "So what were you going to tell me?" Daisuke was blushing, the stars soon took place in his eyes. "I ... I ... I've  
liked, no, rather loved you for a long time. But you ignored me. You kept on making it seemed you liked Takeru, I've longed for you for a  
long, long time. And that one time with the basketball game and the time you cheered for Takeru, I knew I'd spend the rest of my life trying  
to get you to like me. And I honestly do love you, Hikari Yagami! Now I only have one question." Hikari sighed, and shook her head,  
crossing her arms. "I never knew I did that ... I'm sorry. I thought you were just kidding around ... by the way, what is your question?"  
Daisuke grinned, and pushed his index fingers together with a little blush. "Would you go out with me? On a date that is?" Hikari laughed,  
and nodded positively towards him. "Sure! I'd love to! Tommorow night?" "Alright, I was thinking of a double date." Hikari blinked, "With  
who?" Daisuke pointed to the Ken who was cowardly and shyly hiding behind the tree. "Ken-chan and Miyako-chan -- if they ever hit it  
off today." Hikari laughed and clung to him, affectionately. "I'm sure they will. Miya-chan's liked Ken-san for a long time now." Daisuke  
blinked, "Really?" A nod came from the Bearer of Light. "Yep. -- Looks like Tailmon and Vuimon hit it off too." She pointed to the two, now,  
dancing Digimon.  
  
"Minomon ... that must mean ... Ken-chan is here! But where?" The lavender haired girl looked around for any sign of the indigo haired  
genius. Looking past most of the equipment and finally spotting him behind the tree -- but it didn't fail in how, soonly, Miyako would find her  
way to glomp, yes, glomp him. "KEN-CHAAAN!" Ken nearly fell down, but kept a smile, "Miya--Miya-chan ..." Miyako blinked at him, it was  
rather new to her that he'd call her 'Miya-chan'. "Miya-chan, would it be okay if I told you something ..?" Miyako slowly blinked, and got off  
him, looking at him. "What is it? Don't you like me?" He shook his head, "No, nothing of the sort, but I've just gotta tell you something I  
have been hiding for a few years now." She shrugged, and blinked. "Alright, go ahead." He sighed, and twiddled his thumbs. "Well, ever  
since I first saw you, even as the Kaizer, I had a crush on you. I was just too shy to admit it. And the fact that Aquilamon digivolved because  
of your trust in me, I just ... kind of hoped that you liked me still. I know Iori'll hate me for saying this, but I guess ... I guess I've loved you  
for a long, long time."Miyako looked at him, as he did the same back. And then, the two embraced each other into a small, yet passionate  
kiss. Before long, the kiss was broken. "Miya-chan?" "Hai Ken-ai?" "Would you go on a double date? With me, and Daisuke and Hikari that  
is?" He pointed to the two who were currently playing around on the equipment, and yet at the same time, being totally immature. "Sure!"  
He pointed to Minomon who was leaning next to a sleeping Poromon, but was sleeping himself. "In this case, it seems like the early worm gets  
the bird." The two laughed before going over to Hikari and Daisuke, the couples soon announcing their date would be set for the next night. 


	2. Love Triangles

Last Chapter: Daisuke and Ken confessed to Hikari and Miyako who had confessions of their own. Vuimon and Wormmon also  
swept Tailmon and Hawkmon off their feet, literally for Vuimon and Tailmon. Now what will happen? Btw, my disclaimer's on the  
first page too.  
  
  
  
Soon after the lovebirds seperated, Hikari and Miyako returned to Miyako's apartment, to watch some more soap operas and talk  
out their new dates with Ken Satoru Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya. But while watching their favorite soaps .. a knock on the  
door was heard. "Come in, the door's open!" Two figures, holding two fluffy Digimon in their coats would walk in, after shutting  
the door and stand above the girls. "Hikari-san, where were you two? Koushiro-san said he saw you at the park, with Miyako,  
Ken, and Daisuke. And your Digimon." Iori's turn to chime in was also about, "Hai, Miyako-san, and he also told us you were  
getting rather close and kissy with Daisuke-san and the Kaizer!" Hikari blinked, "Well, if we're getting close to them that's not a  
problem now is it? We're not going out, so it shouldn't be." Miyako fumed at what Iori said, "IORI HE ISN'T THE KAIZER ANY  
LONGER, SO WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE ABOUT THAT?!" Iori blinked, and hid behind Takeru, of course, it was  
obvious to any town's idiot that Iori and Takeru had crushes for the two girls. "Fine, Hikari-chan, if you want your heart broken  
by that bakaryou, go ahead. It won't be my fault. So have a nice life, without us. C'mon Iori, they can choose Ken-san and  
Daisuke-san over us as their friends anyday ..." Hikari shook her head, Miyako was shaking her fists. "I hate it when they do  
that! Why don't they just admit they have a crush on us?" Hikari shrugged and laughed. "I'm sure they're too shy and cowardly  
to admit it now, since we've got Daisuke and Ken as our boyfriends." The two laughed, and watched their soap opera. While  
the cat-like Digimon and the baby-bird like Digimon were dancing, or trying to, with Chizuru (Miyako's sister)'s stereo. "Dancing  
is so purr-fect to this cat. I could do this all day ..." Poromon was now Hawkmon, and dancing as well, "It is quite relaxing,  
Tailmon-san, but don't you think we should try and get Hikari-san and Miyako-san to talk to Takeru-san and Iori-san about what  
just happened?" Tailmon shrugged, "They'll sort it out on their own, in the meantime, let's go watch some soap operas!" She  
dragged her jogress partner along and sat on the couch.  
  
  
Ken and Daisuke were busy in their rooms, playing some videogame called, "Donkey Madness" of course, it was Ken who was  
winning, easier said then done. But Daisuke was slowly catching up. "Ken-chan, don't you think we should call Hikari-ai and  
Miyako-chan to see if they got home alright?" Ken smirked, "Or is this just an excuse for me to stop whipping you into shape?"  
Daisuke blushed, and looked to him, "No, I'm actually serious for once. I think we should call Hikari-ai and Miyako-chan, just in  
case, y'know. If something happened to Hikari, I'd just die!" Ken laughed, and shrugged. "I suppose we could, but remember,  
they had Hawkmon and Tailmon with them, so it's not that big of a problem. So let's continue, alright?" Daisuke shrugged, and  
muttered to himself, "Darn. And I thought that would work too ...." His voice loudening, after a cough to sort out his throat, "Ken,  
where do you think we should take them anyways?" He was absorbing himself into the game slowly. "Maybe that new place that  
just opened. Or we could take them down to the seashore." Daisuke blinked, Ken turned off the game, obviously, he won. "Well,  
maybe they can choose, and we'll just have to bring money along, so they can pick. That way, they'll be happy, and we might be  
screwed over if we're watching some chick-flick." Daisuke grinned, "I'm not watching any chick flick. I say we take them out to a  
movie and dinner. And WE pick the movie so we aren't screwed over, eh?" Ken laughed. "I suppose we could." Daisuke was  
overlyhappy. "I finally beat Takeru for Hikari! I'm so happy!" Anime-styled waterfall tears fell out. Ken just blinked and blushed,  
"I got Miyako-chan over Iori-san and Wallace-san. I think that's something that's well deserved worthy enough." Daisuke  
smirked, of course, he wasn't about to tell him the time Wallace kissed Miyako on the cheek and called her cute.. well, not yet at  
least. Vuimon was practicing dancing, as Wormmon watched. "I'm going to be the greatest dancer for Tailmon-ai! I'm sure she'll  
love me after I sweep her off her feet with a rose!" Wormmon blinked. "Well, I suppose. Hawkmon can fly, and I can't .. unless  
I digivolve into Stingmon! And he digivolves into Aquilmon!" Stars were seen in Wormmon's eyes. It was obvious he ADORED  
Hawkmon with a passion. And so the Digimon leapt onto their partner's head and lap.  
  
  
This wasn't the final straw for Takeru and Iori. They both knew a pair of girls couldn't defeat them, even if they had major crushes  
over them. Calling up Ken's number, Takeru and Iori sat, distraughtly. Now it was time to bring world war three about to Odaiba  
and Tamachi. "Moshi moshi? Ichijouji Residence, Ken Satoru Ichijouji speaking." Now, Iori was about to strike, Takeru as well.  
"Ken-san, Takeru-san and I want to see you at Odaiba Park in one hour. We've got business with you two. And either be there or  
the next time we go to the Digital World, Digital World War One will break out." Ken gulped and looked to Daisuke, soon after the  
two hung up and he did as well. "Mou, who was that Ken-chan?" "It was Iori and Takeru-san .. they want to see us in one our at  
Odaiba Park..." Daisuke knew what this meant. "VUIMON, TAILMON'LL BE SNATCHED FROM YOU IF YOU DON'T COME  
WITH US TO ODAIBA PARK IN ONE HOUR! SAME GOES FOR HAWKMON TOO, WORMMON!" Daisuke wasn't all that  
hardheaded. Of course he was bringing Vuimon and Wormmon, it was better to be safe then sorry, and he knew Patamon and  
Armadimon would be there too. Not that he cared if Miyako was taken away, but he did, because he wanted his best friend to be  
happy with the girl he loved. And the same went for Ken, he didn't care for Hikari like THAT, but he wanted to have Daisuke be  
happy with her, if she made him that happy. Wormmon and Vuimon instantly ran out and leapt onto Ken and Daisuke's heads.  
Snarling at the thought of Armadimon and Patamon taking Hawkmon and Tailmon away from them. Like partner, like digimon. I  
suppose. Armadimon and Patamon were also coming, for, they loved Hawkmon and Tailmon as well, and were well ready to fight  
for them. Daisuke was at the park, with Vuimon at his side, in front of Takeru with Patamon at his side. Ken stood in front of Iori,  
with Wormmon and Armadimon at their sides. Takeru, Patamon, Iori, and Armadimon giving the opposer their death glares.   
"Whoever said you could just have Miyako-san like that? Is she just another one of your experiments, Kaizer?" Iori was sickened  
by his appearance. "Yeah, and I'm sure you'll do the same to Hawkmon too, Wormmon." Ken looked down, full of remorse, "Of  
course not, I love her ..." Wormmon growled, how dare anyone talk to his best friend and partner like that! Even Daisuke and  
Takeru were appauled by that remark. Patamon and Vuimon too. "IORI HIDA, OF ALL THE THINGS TO SAY, TO MAKE  
SOMEONE LEAVE SO YOU COULD HAVE THEM AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND, THAT HAS TO BE THE WORST!" Miyako and  
Hikari stood up on the hill, growling, crossing their arms, and shaking their heads. "I agree with Miyako-chan! This is so stupid!  
If you like us, just admit it won't you?" Takeru and Iori blushed, and looked down. "Alright, we like you. Happy now?" In unison,  
of course. "That's much better now Iori, say you're sorry." Iori growled. "Gomen .." Armadimon did the same, Hawkmon glared  
down at Armadimon from the sky. Tailmon watched Patamon from the tree. "You two disgust us!" Hawkmon and Tailmon said  
together, looking at Armadimon and Patamon. "I thought you were a good friend Patamon, but it seems that was all fake."  
Tailmon said, with remorse. Jumping down from the tree, and leaping over to Hikari. Hawkmon flew onto Miyako's shoulders.  
"I don't believe it either Armadimon-san." Iori and Takeru knew they were ruined. So, the best thing they could do, was just  
go home. But before that, Takeru had a remark to Daisuke. "You fool, you stupid stupid fool, how could you take the thing that  
was most pure and make it so vile ..." And then went with Iori. "Yeah Vuimon ..." Patamon followed Takeru as the two went  
back home.  
  
  
"What unbelievable jerks .. did he hurt you in anyway, Ken-ai?" Glompage from Miyako of course. "Iie, I'm fine now, Miya-ai."  
Now that was a shock to Miyako .. Daisuke and Wormmon too. Hikari sighed, and hugged Daisuke. "I'm sorry on how they  
acted, we should've told them when they came over earlier and sorted this all out. I knew something like this would happen .."  
Daisuke blinked. "They came over?" Miyako and Hikari nodded, "Yep. Koushirou-san saw us, and told them. I think this was  
just all a bad shock to them." Hikari said, Miyako agreeing. "Let's go home, and our date for tommorow we'll discuss over the  
phone, alright?" The girls kissed the guys on the cheek before going back home. The two lovesick fools barely stumbling on  
the bullet train, Wormmon and Vuimon also got a kiss from Hawkmon and Tailmon. Such was a good day.  
  
  
- Will Daisuke and Hikari and Ken and Miyako finally go on their date? Or will they be confronted by something else? -  
  
  



End file.
